Toby Shelton
Toby K. Shelton lives in Burbank, CA, United States and works as a story artist for DreamWorks Animation, he has currently worked on three of their animated feature films, including Megamind. Even though not credited for his work in Megamind: Button of Doom, Toby has actually worked on a few storyboards for the short. Filmography Films *''Turbo'' (2013) - Story artist *''Megamind (2010) - Story artist'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) - Additional story artist - as Toby K. Shelton *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) - Story artist *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) - Additional story artist Video *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' (video short) (2011) - Story artist *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) - Storyboard artist *''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess'' (2005) - Director *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' (2004) - Storyboard artist *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2003) - Director *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) - Storyboard artist *''Mickey's Once Upon a christmas'' (1999) - Director: Segment "Mickey & Minnie's Gift of the Magi" and interstitial *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999) - Character designer: "Find Her, Keep Her" *''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) - Director Shorts *''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990) - Animator *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' (1987) - Assistant animator *''Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Creative talent *''Fun with Mr. Future (1982) - Assistant animator TV *''Clerks: The Animated Series'' (2000-2001) - Supervisor: animation layout for 4 episodes *''Quack Pack'' (1996) - Director for 10 episodes, producer for 24 episodes *''The Bug Hunt (TV movie) (1996) - Director, producer *''Aladdin (1994) - Director for four episodes *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - character designer for 6 episodes *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989-1990) - Production designer (1989), animation designer for 20 episodes (1989), character designer for 1 episode (1990), produc *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) - Character designer for 13 episodes *''DuckTales: Treasure of the Golden Suns (TV movie) (1987) - character designer *''Darkwing Duck'' (1987, 1991-1992) - character designer for 65 episodes (1987), supervising character designer for 44 episodes (1991-1992), animation director for 2 episodes (1991-1992), producer for 2 episodes (1992) *''Basil, the Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) - Assistant animator *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) - Assistant animator Storyboards Megamind Metrocity is Mine! MegaMind is marching to City Hall to take control after the demise of his rival, Metro Man. The guitar riff from AC/DC’s Highway to Hell plays as he dances down the street." Metro Man Day Several sequences were boarded during pre-production that depicted a day in the life of Metro Man. Each one featuring Metro Man hard at work protecting the citizens of Metro City who in return show little gratitude for it. This is the version Toby worked on. Titan Vs. Metro Man Another sample sequence in which Titan turns the tables on Metro Man after noticing Metro Man’s powers have been mysteriously weakened. He discovers why when he inadvertently steps on Megamind’s disguise generator. Megamind: Button of Doom Spider-Bot An identical scene to the one shown in the video short, where Minion reveals he had been hiding Spider-Bot after Megamind had ordered him that everythign had to be sold. References *http://tobyshelton.blogspot.co.uk/ Category:People Category:Artists